thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Alter Egos of Nova
Nova's Alter Egos are multiple personalities Nova has made over the past few years. They are not only alter egos, but instead, important avenues by which he vents his frustration. Their names and back stories are meant to be commedic in nature, but also serve as a thinly veiled mask for true-life experiences that have influenced and haunted him to this day. Hankey : Main Article: Hankey Hankey was the original alter ego made by Nova to be featured in two different Machinima videos. Garthardos Garthardos is the username of an alter ego Nova created for a Machinima video. Gathardos is a shy, little brother (probably 10 or 11 years old) that hides in his bathroom so his parents can't hear him commentate. In his video, his brother and some other family (portrayed by Sp00n and Nova) go into the shower and annoy him. Talking Butt Nova's Talking Butt is an ego that was made by Nova and Sp00n during their Fable 3 playthrough. It has made cameos on several videos and Creature Talks. Dick Chappy Dick Chappy was an alter ego in the Creatures/Yogscast special Charity Terraria livestream. He is portrayed as a former porn star with his infamous Chappy Stick that took over the 'Arrow to the knee' joke in the Creature's community (i.e I used to be an editor, then I took a Chappy Stick to the knee). Dick Chappy features on Terraria videos as he originated from Nova's Terraria character. David Gustave David Gustave, known as the Jason Statham of sing-o-grams, is yet another personality of Nova's: he is one of the best phone-singagramers in the world. He is also known as the 'Transporter' of sing-o-gramers for his flawless delivery of telegrams, much like Jason Statham. David was the alias used by Nova when he prank called people during the 24 Hour Livestream. When David is not making his famous telegrams he is being a CGI stunt man. He was also featured in a Creature Livestream which can be seen here. El Fuego El Fuego (a.k.a. Chupa da Culo, El Culo Grande; he was renamed many times) is a Mexican luchador who appears in Nova's 50th episode of Battleblock Theater. El Luchador El Luchador is similar to but not to be confused with El Fuego, (he possibly is the physical appearance or is a relative of El Fuego.) He first appeared during part 3 of the Creature Panel at RTX 2013, when James randomly pulled out a luchadore mask and put it on. James played El Luchador as a second personality. James also briefly cosplayed as El Luchador at San Diego Comic-Con 2013. And became him, ("El Luchador Begins", similar to Batman Begins after failing to become BatDanz's new Robin). Chip Bowdrie Main Article: The Bowdrie Brothers '' Chip Bowdrie (full name Chipander Greenleaf Bowdrie) is a more recent personality of Nova and a referee (for the Head 2 Head Street Ball game) along with his older brother, Marshall Bowdrie, (portrayed by Immortal) who he yells at frequently. Chip constantly says "Just like in the 2001 hit ____" He is very chubby, has a blonde mullet, and a mustache that at one point fell off. The duo eventually got their own series entitled SuperCast. Chip often wears pajama pants (Ninja Turtles, Angry Birds, etc.) regardless what shirt he's wearing (even with a suit jacket and Tie!). His full name was revealed in SUPERCAST! episode 5 after signing a letter to his father. Recently he has appeared in videos announcing livestreams on Twitch TV for the Creatures. Tammy Bowdrie Tammy Bowdrie is Chip and Marshals older sister. Tammy was first seen and introduced in the 24-Hour LiveScream. She was introduced by Marshal as his sister, what also makes her Chip's sister. Marshal describes her as borderline useless. Tammy seems to be interested in Jordan, Immortal and Sly and kissed Sly on the cheek, she was also hitting on her own brother, Marshal. She also loves playing video games and proceeded with playing Rogue Warrior. Tammy can be described as a slut and gets turned on by a lot of things. Costumes/Creature Movie Trip Characters Some of Nova's better known egos are his halloween like costumes he has purchased/rented over the years. They have appeared in several videos on the creature hub. Recently he has worn them in Creature Movie Trips. They include: *Gumby *[[Bunny|Bunny''E]] *Cookie Monster (Rented) *Barney The Dinosaur *Superman (Man of Steel Movie Trip) *Pacific Rim Monster (Pacific Rim ''Movie Trip) *Robin #1 *Wolverine (''The Wolverine ''Movie Trip) *Red Mist (''Kick Ass 2 ''Movie Trip) *Stoner (''Elsyium Movie Trip) *"Doctor" (''Insidious Chapter 2 ''Movie Trip) *"Arnold Schwarzenegger" (''Escape Plan ''Movie Trip) *Old man (trick or treat short) 24 Hour LiveSCREAM Characters Nova has a few alter egos that are less common, such as ones appearing in The 24 Hour LiveSCREAM, they are: 2012 *He-Man *Super Sperm Man *Tommy Wii Show Alien. 2013 *Horse FunDip Man *Jesse Pinkman *Megazord *Tammy Bowdrie *Horse Body Trivia *Both this wiki and Jason Statham's wiki got griefed (everything was changed to Nova, then to Gumby) almost immediately after Nova mentioned David Gustave's wiki page. *According to Nova, Dick Chappy and David Gustave have never met. *As of June 11, 2012, Dr. Pepper is David Gustav and fights crime with Dick Chappy. Also see Immortal's Alter Egos Category:Running Gag Category:Characters Category:Paragon Nova